wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruka
Not to be confused with Haru. Haruka (pronounced "hah-ROO-kah") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 11. Wii Sports Club She doesn't play Tennis or Boxing. She only appears as a Baseball teammate. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Haruka is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. (はるか) * She can be seen on the Wii Party U Logo, also with Sophia, João, and Pavel. * Haruka is pictured in many official Wii Party U artworks, along with Cheng-Han, Marie, Bo-Jia, Marius, and Ilka. In these artworks, she is player 2. She's had her fair share of promotional artwork, being on the box art as well. * Haruka and Haru have some similarities: they are both females, don't play boxing, are Japanese, have the same skin color, are Beginner Miis, and have similar names. * You can tell that she’s Japanese from her name. ** However, it's not completely confirmed that she is Japanese, as not a single Wii Sports Club Mii that has not appeared in Mario Kart 8 or the Super Mario Maker 2 direct has a confirmed nationality. * Haruka and Fumiko are the only CPU Miis with that hair. ** They both didn't appear in the same games, making her the only Wii Sports Club Mii with that hair. ** They also have the same hair color and are Japanese. * In her Wii Party U artworks, she seems to be playing Name That Face, Button Smashers, and Dance with Mii with Cheng-Han, Marius, and Ilka. ** She is the only Beginner Mii in that group of four. The other three are Advanced Miis. * She and Ivo are the only Beginner Miis in Wii Party U whose favorite color is light blue. Gallery HEYimHeroic 3DS QR-036 Haruka.JPG|Haruka's official QR Code, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FACE-036 Haruka.JPG|Haruka's official face image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FULLBODY-036 Haruka.JPG|Haruka's official full body image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. Badge-16-7.png|'Harukas badge. Screenshot 2015-01-25 14.03.38.png Nintendo direct pic 10.jpg|'Haruka''' with Bowen, Xixi, Alice, Leonel, Alphonse, Delilah, Merrick, Clara, and Dylan. 15320400376821789238732.jpg Artwork.wii-party-u.1080x1080.2013-10-02.142.jpg|'Haruka' in a Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Marius, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.1941x1080.2013-10-02.139.jpg|'Haruka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Marius, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2280x2160.2013-10-02.121.jpg|'Haruka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Marius, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2109x1080.2013-10-02.97.jpg|'Haruka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Marius, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2122x1080.2013-10-02.107.jpg|'Haruka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Marius, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2323x1080.2013-10-02.150.jpg|'Haruka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han. Artwork.wii-party-u.2411x1080.2013-10-02.117.jpg|'Haruka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Marius, and Ilka. Wii-party-u-11.jpg|'Haruka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Marius, and Ilka. 2018-11-25 (27).png IMG 2150.jpg IMG_2347.jpg IMG_2714.jpg|Haruka as a swimming referee. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(124).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(361).jpg TeddyBearHaruka.jpg|Haruka in Tomodachi life as a Teddy Bear with Haixiang (Left) and Shu-Hui (Right). (blurry image) File:Miitopia Boss Collection Epsiode 33 Haruka Woof-o'-the-Wisp 1- Beginner-0.jpg|All of the Beginner Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Female Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Miis Who Love Cyan Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Party U Category:Japanese Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Non-American Miis Category:CPU Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Cyan Females Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Right handed Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with wrinkles